Nuevas Oportunidades
by mary-esme-cullen
Summary: “Por favor no me dejes” - susurre “no lo haré” – dijo, antes de caer de nuevo en la inconsciencia. *Momento padre e hija, Charlie/Bella - Todos Humanos* *One shot*


**Los personajes pertenecen a su autora Stephenie Meyer. **

**Nuevas oportunidades.**

_**Bella Swan.**_

"Papá, ¿estas bien?" – susurré.

"Mi niña linda, te prometo que estaré bien"

"Por favor no me dejes"

"no lo haré" – dijo, antes de caer de nuevo en la inconsciencia.

¿Por qué me tienen que pasar estas cosas a mi?, ¿qué pecado he cometido?, no merezco esto, no lo merezco, ya mi cuerpo no podía con las lagrimas esto era realmente injusto.

Aquí me encontraba en el hospital al cuidado de mi padre junto a mi madre, a pesar de que me encontraba lejos cuando sucedió todo, aún me lamento todo lo que pude haberle dado mientras estaba junto a él. Pero no, solo fui una cobarde y egoísta todo este tiempo, él se merecía más de mí, mucho más…

_**Flashback**_

"_Bella esto es lo máximo" – _grito en medio del alboroto mi novio Edward

"_Lo se" – _grité

En el fondo sabía que algo iba mal, mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza y no era por que me encontraba en un lugar ruidoso con mi novio y mis amigos, tampoco era por que estaba junto a él, no; era por que presentía que algo iba mal muy mal.

Sé que fui una completa estúpida al dejarme manipular por ellos, pero mi madre me había asegurado que todo estaba bien cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario, ¿por qué me mentía? yo ya no era una niña a la que se le ocultaban las cosas, ya era lo bastante grande para saber como era su estado, pero no; seguía empeñada en que todo estaba bien y que su recuperación era satisfactoria.

"Amor que te pasa" – Edward me había sacado de mis pensamientos, mi mano aún seguía en mi corazón.

"Nada, perdí el rumbo de las cosas es todo" – conteste

"Ven, vamos a jugar otra partida" – dijo

"No estoy de humor, lo siento amor" – dije rechazando su propuesta de otra ronda de pool, Emmett estaba muy entusiasmado jugando con Jasper.

"Bella, ¿Qué te pasa?" – preguntó Alice

"Estoy bien" – dije

"No lo creo, estas muy distraída" – inquirió

"No, estoy bien Alice, gracias" – repliqué, me lanzo una mirada de aquí hay hago mal, pero no insistió

La noche era terrible bueno para mí, cada vez la estaba pasando mal no quería nada, solo quería irme a un lugar donde estuviera sola, pero sobre todo quería estar con él justo cuando más me necesitaba.

La vibración de mi celular me saco de pensamientos, era cerca de la medianoche.

"Mamá" – dije

"Bella, Bella, ¿Dónde estas?"

"Salí un rato con Edward y los chicos" – dije, "ya me voy al departamento, no me siento bien"

"¿Qué demonios haces fuera de la casa, Bella esto es inaceptable, no entiendes que tu padre esta mal"

"¿¿¿QUE???" – grité, "¿De que rayos hablas?"

"El acaba de entrar a terapia intensiva" – dijo con voz apagada, como si el mundo se nos acabara en ese instante.

"NO, NO…NO" – esto no podía estar pasando, esto era una broma pesada, no él no.

"Me dijiste que estaba bien que estaba mejor, como me haces esto" – grité en medio del alboroto, "Me voy mamá, pondré fin a mi semestre me importa un comino, ahora mismo salgo a casa"

"No, no hagas son tus clases no puedes perder tu semestre así no más, habla con tus profesores si puedes terminar antes pero no abandones es tu futuro, no lo arruines" – dijo

"Me importa un comino mi futuro, me voy a casa" – grité una vez más, las lágrimas amenazaban caer de mi rostro a chorros, me sentía indefensa.

"Bella, calma iras a la universidad mañana a primera hora hablaras con tus profesores y de ahí vendrás a casa, te mantendré informada" – dijo, intentado calmarme pero era imposible, no sentía las piernas la respiración me empezaba a fallar, "Anda ve a la casa, necesitas descansar llámame en cuanto te vengas, adiós hija"

Esto era todo, así no más, que rayos esta pasando aquí, ¿por qué?, ¿a que mundo paralelo me han enviado?, sin fuerzas en mi cuerpo caí al suelo, de repente sentí muchos brazos a mi alrededor, mi novio me estrechaba contra su pecho, reconfortándome mientras gruesas lagrimas caían de mis ojos.

"Mi amor, ¿que pasa?" – dijo con voz preocupada

Aún estaba en shock por la noticia quería decir algo pero por alguna extraña razón no me salían las palabras, los demás estaban preocupados, oí a Alice murmurar "vamos a casa".

Edward me saco en brazos de aquel local, al que juré nunca volver a poner un pie no quería que los recuerdos me golpearan de nuevo, me sentía sin vida como si alguien se hubiera llevado mi alma, mi todo.

Al llegar al departamento, aún estaba sin habla pero Edward y los demás esperaron hasta que finalmente las palabras salieron de mi boca.

"Mi padre esta en terapia intensiva" – dije en susurros

Todos se quedaron en shock al oír la noticia, yo no sabia que esperar, solo necesitaba estar sola pero sobre todo necesitaba estar junto a él.

"Oh Bella, tranquila él se pondrá bien ya lo verás" – esa era la voz de Alice reconfortándome.

Mi novio me estrecho más a su cuerpo, a pesar de que mi él y mi padre aún no se conocían Edward sabía que mi padre era el amor de mi vida, por que él era mi primer hombre al que junto a mi madre me dieron la vida, sin él no estaría aquí luchando por realizar mi sueño.

Esa noche Alice y Rose se quedaron para hacerme compañía, le pedí a Edward que fuera a casa a descansar pero él se negó a dejarme sola, había un silencio en todo el departamento tanto era que si se caía una aguja la podías escuchar caer. Cada vez me intentaba aferrar a mi cuerpo pero Edward y Alice no lo permitían pero más mi cuñada que no dejaba de arrullarme como una niña pequeña que no puede dormir después de una pesadilla, mi móvil estaba a un lado cada vez lo miraba más y más temiendo cuando fuera a sonar, en medio de los arrullos de Alice me quede dormida en los brazos de mi ángel Edward.

Esa noche entre mis sueños le pedí a Dios, que no se llevara a mi padre que aún lo quería junto a mí y mi familia, no sabía que iba a ser de mi vida sin él.

A la mañana siguiente hice una pequeña maleta me dirigí a casa necesitaba estar pronto con él, Edward prometió ir en cuanto pudiera le pedí que no abandonara sus clases por mi, los demás me llevaron hasta la terminal para abordar mi avión, me despedí de todos y me fui hasta el avión, vuelo estuvo algo largo pero intente no llorar en el camino pero fue imposible las lágrimas caían por cuenta propia. En cuanto llegue al aeropuerto tome un taxi que me llevaría de inmediato al hospital, sentía ansiedad, nervios pero sobretodo sentía _miedo_.

Allí estaba él, con unos cuantos tubos en su cuerpo, agujas y demás aparatos. Me dolió verlo así jamás me había imaginado verlo en ese estado, al llegar vi a mi madre junto a mi abuela Marie Swan quien estaba con el rostro apagado y triste, le di un abrazo a mi madre me comentó que temprano en la mañana se había estabilizado y que lo había sacado de terapia intensiva.

Pase todo el día junto a él mientras esperaba que despertara lo habían sedado, mis amigos me enviaban mensajes de texto o me llamaban para saber más del estado de mi padre, Edward me hizo jurarle que en cuanto despertara le llamase aún estaba muy preocupado. Me senté junto a mi abuela a esperar, por que eso era lo único que podíamos hacer…

_**Horas después**__**.**_

No se en que momento pude haberme quedado dormida lo único que sentí fue a alguien despertándome, cuando abrí los ojos allí estaba mi vida, mi luz ante mi, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al verme aunque no podía hablar con sus ojos me estaba diciendo todo, me vi reflejada en ellos por unos minutos hasta que pidió un lápiz y papel, le pase todo, empezó a escribir algo con letra desgarbada.

"Te quiero mi pequeña"

"Yo también te quiero papá" – dije, dándole un beso en la frente, nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos fijamente por unos minutos, no soportaría perderlo de mi vida.

A pesar de que era un día entre semana, podía estar segura que estaba preocupado por que no estaba en la universidad pero a mi eso realmente no me importaba en este momento, me daba igual abandonar todo, con tal de tenerlo fuerte y sano para mí.

Los doctores entraron a realizarle un chequeo y efectuarle nuevos exámenes, ellos dijeron que había sido un verdadero milagro de Dios que se recuperara rápidamente, me sentí realmente feliz y contenta de que él estaba recuperándose con rapidez. Y así pasaron los días él cada vez se recuperaba satisfactoriamente cada día estaba más contento y con muchas fuerzas, había llegado el domingo tenía que volver a la universidad ya que el lunes tenía una presentación y no podía faltar, desganada tuve que irme pero prometiendo volver en cuanto me desocupara de mis clases, pero al menos lo vi con más fuerzas y energías…

_**Fin del flashback**_

_**Cuatro años después.**_

"Este es un día único en la vida" – dije, aquí estaba en el día de mi graduación con mis padres y todas las personas a las que quería en mi vida.

"Claro que es único" – dijo mi madre.

"No solo es único, hoy te convertirás en profesional mi pequeña" – dijo mi padre con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Solo reí ante el hecho, nos tomamos algunas fotografías antes de irnos al acto y partimos hasta el auditorio, sentía una mezcla de ansiedad, nervios, alegría, nuevos triunfos por mi graduación.

Durante el acto cada vez que podía miraba atrás estaba emocionada por verlos sentados en primera fila sonriendo a medida que transcurría el acto, luego la entrega de diplomas estaba tan feliz de ver a mis compañeros, a mis amigos, a mi ángel graduarnos después de cinco años de estudios. Voltee a verlos antes de subir al estrado en busca de mi diploma mientras caminaba me sentía en el aire, como si flotara en las nubes, mis ojos se me pusieron vidriosos estaba a punto de llorar pero me contuve no quería arruinar el maquillaje que Alice cariñosamente me había puesto para la ocasión, me tomaron algunas fotografías pero estaba 100% segura que habían quedado fatales.

Mi novio subió después ya que nos habían organizado por carreras, mis amigos subieron emocionados a buscar su diploma, Rose me movió elegante como siempre por el estrado al igual que Alice juraría que parecían que estaban en un desfile de modas. El acto siguió transcurriendo hasta que llego el momento de lanzar los birretes al aire, en ese momento no me contuve mas y empecé a llorar, en mi mente empezaron a pasar los flashbacks de todo lo que había vivido mientras estudiaba los buenos y malos momentos que había vivido junto a mi familia y amigos, así que esto era el inicio de una nueva vida…

"Felicidades mi amor" – dijo mi padre con lagrimas en su cara, no podía creerlo estaba emocionado.

"Gracias papá" – conteste devolviéndole el beso y el abrazo, me estrechaba fuertemente en sus brazos.

"Felicidades mi hija" – dijo mi madre, estrechándome en sus brazos también.

"Gracias mamá"

"No puedo creerlo, acabo de graduarme, gracias por estar aquí esto es lo mejor del mundo" – dije con las lagrimas cayendo en mis ojos, este seria un momento y recuerdo único.

La vida me había dado una nueva oportunidad para estar con él de nuevo y este era un momento en mi vida que no quería que él se perdiese, ver crecer cada día más a su hija, verla madurar y convertirse en una mujer.

Sabia que Dios me había dado ese maravilloso regalo una _segunda oportunidad_ para verlo vivir, siempre estaré en deuda eterna con él, por que ahora más que nunca valoro lo que tengo a mi lado y no espero que suceda algo para decirle a los demás cuanto los quiero y adoro por tenerlos en mi vida.

"Te quiero papá" – dije mientras salíamos del auditorio, rumbo a mi almuerzo de celebración mi estomago gruñía.

"Yo también te quiero mi hija"…

_**

* * *

**_

Hola a todas, no se ustedes que opinan de esta pequeña historia me sentía un poco mal y bueno saben que me gusta escribir para sentirme _**un poco mejor y bueno me salió este one shot algo triste y melancólico, espero que les haya gustado y por supuesto no esperen que algo malo le suceda a esa persona para decirle lo que sienten y cuanto la quieren."I Love you Daddy it's for you"**_

_**¡Besos y Abrazos!**_

_**Cuídense, las quiero un montón ;)**_


End file.
